


stars, they make me wonder where you are

by adozendays



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Babies, Gen, Kidnapping, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adozendays/pseuds/adozendays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Finn was recruited</p>
            </blockquote>





	stars, they make me wonder where you are

**Author's Note:**

> song title taken from 'Stars' by Grace Potter and the Nocturnals

“He’s perfect.”

 

Elani looked over at her husband, an elated smile on her face. The whole thing had taken 43 hours. It had seemed endless, the pain unlike anything she could ever imagine.  They had thought she would die or he would die. But in the end, it had all worked out in the most wonderful way possible. They had a healthy baby boy after years of trying to have a child.

 

Ten fingers, ten toes, wisps of black hair on a perfect little head. Pelk smiled down at the bundle in his wife’s arms. He swore that their son smiled back, even though it was much too early for that to start happening. The little fingers flexed and closed around his thumb as Pelk reached out to touch his face.

 

“What should we name him?” he asked, looking over at Elani with a huge smile on his face.

 

“I don’t know. Maybe….”

 

Before she could finish her sentence there was a knock on her door. Loud, insistent. Their son’s little face screwed up and Elani pressed him to her chest to try and keep him from crying. Pelk frowned as he got up to answer it as he had asked for no visitors for at least an hour so they could have time to bond with their son.

 

Before him stood a woman. Young, blonde, dressed in black. Exactly as tall as him. Her mouth was pressed into a firm line as she stood in the doorway. “Are you the parents of the infant boy born this afternoon?”

 

Pelk _knew_ that this woman was not with the hospital and he set his jaw as  he stared her down. “We are. May I ask what this is regarding?”

 

A quick tap to the head with a baton and he’s out. The woman breezes past Pelk's unconscious form and walks to the bed. Elain tries to shield their son from the woman's probing gaze but the woman pries her arms apart. The baby whimpers, on the verge of crying. 

 

But he doesn't. The woman takes note of this, her eyes almost lighting up as she stares down at him. 

 

"He isn't crying. His measurements and initial evaluation were excellent." The woman cocks her head and looks toward Elani. "You'll be compensated, of course."

 

"No! I'm not...No!" Elani tried to pull her arm away but the painkillers they had given her dulled her sense and the woman was too strong for her. If she hadn't been holding her son, she might have had a chance. But the fight wasn't that long and could hardly be called such. Soon, the infant was in the arms of the woman, her cold gaze peering down at the solemn little face. 

 

He would make a fine storm trooper. 


End file.
